Just another day at CC
by The Dragon Knight
Summary: Not relly sure how to describe it.Just a thought i had one day. might get more so count on more Chapters


This is the first story of my life and you are the first person other than myself. If you are reading this that I have met my end and these have materialized in positions. This is the first journal.

My name is Cole Jones I'm a test pilot of CC that's Cyber Corp. The single biggest tech mass producer in this world and the mars colony. My next test was a extremely experimental warp drive for the Discovery shuttle. The old drive would force the mass of shuttle and its passengers to almost zero thus lowering the speed of light and making it easer to achieve. This new drive was based on fusion tech. I'm not sure how it works but the tech heads said that I would be riding a fusion rocket. That sounded fun at the time. Man was I a fool. The launch date was 2/2/25 my birthday. The launch went well I was the only one onboard. I prefer to fly solo.

"Dam Huston this is a kick ass ride!"

The radio crackled "How are you doing Cole?"

"Just fine." there was a buzz sound and sparks went flying out of the control panel. Now I was worried. Then I heard a sound that I can't even describe. It was the fusion drive warming up. The whole shuttle shuddered then everything stopped. There was a horrible bang and then time was moving again. There was a planet in my view. It was earth but not the one I knew. There was a massive space station in view. It looked like the experimental rail cannon platform. My radio crackled to life.

"Unknown shuttle. You are entering UNSC controlled space."

I was thinking _UNSC huh?_ "Uh? I'm unarmed and don't know where I am."

"Dock with MAC station DC"

"What?"

The voice sighed "The big Space cannon in front of you." so it was a space based weapon. I used the retro boosters to position my ship parallel with the docking platform. I wasn't telling them the whole truth when I had said I was unarmed. I had my own custom assault rifle. Nicknamed the Widow maker. It was a ultra advanced rifle that used Gauss tech. it had a small internal Fusion reactor. It fired .50 caliber bullets an just under forty times the speed of sound. I didn't ask how the massive recoil was negated but I can unload it's one hundred round clip in ten seconds with less recoil than a nine mil pistol.

The door on the side of the cockpit opened and a… I thought it was a robot walked in.

"Please drop your weapon." I nearly jumped "You first." he was holding a wicked looking gun. He put it un his back and it stayed. I did the same. My vest was slightly magnetic to hold my rifle.

"Come with me." it wasn't a question.

"Why?"

"To find out why you are flying a six hundred year old shuttle that is in mint condition."

"Six hundred? But it is twenty. Twenty five."He looked at he his visor had lost it's tint.

"No. You cant be." His face was one of disbelief.

"What?"

"You need to come and meet the Fleet admiral." We turned around and took a new hallway.

"Who is the admiral?" the one we had in my was Lord Drake. He was a badass of a man. He actually hijacked a F-19 fighter jet to save his CO. Nearly got Court marshaled for his efforts.

"Lord Rock."

"Chosen name or family?"

"Chosen. And for good reason. He single handedly held off a Flood invasion of D.C. that was nearly fifty years ago. Aw here we are."

The 'here' was a command center of the platform.

"Lord Rock sir?"

"Yes Spartan?"

"The… The one in the shuttle he is here."

Lord Rock turned to me. He was aptly named his face showed about as much emotion as a rock.

"Hello sir."

"Are you enlisted?""No."

"Then you don't have to call me sir. But I do want to know who the hell you are."

"First my name is Cole Jones. I work for CC" seeing his confused look "Uh? Cyber Corp."

"That's impossible. They haven't been active since two thousand twenty five. They went out of business when their test pilot was lost testing a experimental fusion drive. That same drive that all engines are based off of today."

I was stunned. "I am that pilot. The drive worked just not the way it was supposed to. It sent me six hundred years into the future."

"You. That is impossible."

"Well I'm in a enormous space cannon. Mr. tin man over there is nearly eight feet tall and his gun looks like a laser cannon and I suppose it weighs probably five hundred pounds."

"Observant little bastard aren't you?"

"Well I can honestly say that I've been called worse."

"Your right this is a MAC station. MAC meaning Magnetic Accelerator Cannon."

"That runs on Gauss tech. Doesn't it?""Yes. Just like your auto cannon there. Let me guess fifty cal?"

"Yep full auto with a one hundred round mag."

"That is what is in their vault then." he whispered.

"Do you have your CC I?"I held it up "Yep. Why?""To open their vault. The tech in there is hundreds of years ahead of what we are at now. Thousands ahead of 2525 tech. And you can open it."

I saw two more of those 'Spartans' "Uh what are you doing?"

"Sorry kid but we need you to open that vault."

I held up my gun. "I'm pretty sure that this can rip a whole in those tin men over there."

"You would start a fight on a battle station with over three thousand armed men and women?"

"Yep. Now it would be in your best interest to let me leave."

"Sorry sun not going to happen."

I saw the Spartan that had brought me in Shoulder that laser cannon and charge it. A laser pointer came out of the barrel.

"Last chance or he blasts you apart."

I turned ion the computer on my wrist. The tech heads said that it would speed up my body and mind up over ten thousand percent. Meaning that I could plan a year long siege in a few seconds. This time I would use it to fight. I pulled up my auto cannon and took aim at the Spartan. I pulled the trigger and saw the slug fly towards the Spartan. It was surrounded in a ball of light. I took aim at the other two and fired. The first Spartan blew apart. Then finally Lord Rock. I took off running and headed to my ship before anyone relived that I was gone. I headed away from the MAC station what the thing went off like a nuke. Acutely like a fusion bomb. The slugs must of pierced the Reactor. It isn't like I haven't killed before. I used to be a Marine. A jarhead as the called me. I powered up the fusion drive and there was a bang and I was back. "Cole! COLE!""What Huston?"

"Cole your alive? But the fusion drive…"

"we need to talk."

I headed to CC's personal landing port.

When I landed The CEO was there.

"Cole what happened?"

"You know bloody hell what happened Dad."

Just like most of my Exploits for CC it ended with me yelling my ass of at my dad.

R&R People and I might right another one.


End file.
